1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sliding mechanisms, particularly to a motherboard sliding mechanism adapted for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of electronic devices, such as computers, servers and panel computers, have at least one motherboard. The motherboard may be fixed to the housing of the electronic device through a plurality of fixing members. However, as the space availability of the housing is small, it is inconvenient to assemble or disassemble the motherboard.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.